


A Time Lord's Nighmare

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who 2005
Genre: Amy takes care of him, F/M, I'm bad at tags/tagging? Idk, Nightmares, The Doctor cries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: The Doctor has a nightmare about the Pond's and Amy ends up comforting him.





	1. Chapter 1

Amy was getting suspicious. 

The Doctor had been quiet all day and the only adventure they had was when they went to refuel the TARDIS, and that wasn't exciting. Amy knew something was bothering him but she also knew he would never admit it. 

"Doctor are you okay?" Amy asked. Rory and River turned around to face her. The Doctor blushed, obviously embarrassed about having all the attention focused on him. 

"Fine why?" He went back to pulling levers to distract himself from the conversation. He kept smiling to distract them and keep them from finding out anything was wrong. He couldn't break down now.

"You just seem a bit quiet that's all." Amy shrugged.

"Are you alright? You have been quiet." River said.

"I promise, I'm fine!" He insisted. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. Stupid, stubborn doctor. As Rory and River were leaving, Amy pulled the doctor aside.

"Something's bothering you. Just tell me, and we can go back out there. But not until you tell me what's bothering you." Amy said. She blocked the TARDIS door and crossed her arms. 

"I'm fine," the doctor said. He sniffed. He felt tears prick his eyes. 

"No you're not." 

Amy made the doctor look at her.

"In case you've forgotten, I am a parent, doctor. I'm River's mom. You can talk to me you know."

The doctor's eyes started watering and suddenly he couldn't take it. He collapsed into Amy's arms and started sobbing. Amy was so shocked that she felt bad that she had just lectured him about being a parent, because now she didn't even know what to say if he wanted to talk. Instead of saying anything she just patted his back. 

"It's ok doctor, it's ok..." Amy whispered. 

"I had a nightmare," the Doctor sobbed. 

"Go on." Amy instructed. "What happened?"

\------

Outside, River and Rory were leaning against the TARDIS doors. Rory stood there feeling slightly awkward not being able to help, but glad that Amy was taking care of him.

"He does this all the time you know." River sighed.

"Does what?" Rory asked.

"Has little outbursts like this. Usually when he's had a nightmare about the time war or a past companion."

"Are you supposed to be telling me this?" Rory asked. 

"Probably not." River shrugged.

"What happened in the time war?" Rory asked.

"Spoilers," River grinned. Rory sighed. He'd find out some other time. The Doctor would tell him eventually.

 

\-----

"A-and y-you d-died!" 

When the doctor said "died" he started sobbing harder than before. 

"Alright, how late did you stay up last night?" Amy asked.

"All n-night," the Doctor hiccuped. "I didn't mean t-to, but the n-nightmare kept me up." 

The doctor's face was red and his eyes were puffy. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto his shirt. His sobs came out in short breaths. He kept hiccuping.

"Shh... it's alright. We don't have to go anywhere today." Amy stroked his hair and rubbed his back. "It's okay, hush."

"B-but Rory and R-River are here. They'll see me like this a-and-" the Doctor froze at the thought of River. No doubt she would make fun of him for his current state.

"She'll make fun of me!" The Doctor sobbed.

"No she won't. Come on, you get into bed and I'll let them back in."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter

Another chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"So... the Doctor?" River asked.  
"In bed." Amy said. "Do not go in there. Unless you want him to flood the TARDIS with his tears."

"Heard that!" The Doctor called. Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Why is he so upset?" River asked. 

"He had a nightmare that we died. And then he told me he stayed up all last night fixing the tardis." 

"He always does that." Rory said.

"Yes thank you captain obvious." Amy snapped. It was Rory's turn to roll his eyes. "I guess he didn't expect to have that bad of a nightmare. I think anything could set him off at the moment so it's best if we just let him rest for now. I mean he lost it. Totally lost it." 

"I guess you'll try and stop me if I go and talk to him huh?" River asked. Amy nodded and River sighed. "Fine. So what do we do now?"

"We wait." 

Rory pulled out a book, River a magazine, and Amy her cell phone. After a while she started to miss having the doctor around, so she decided to go see him.

"Be right back. Need to use the bathroom." She said. She got up and headed to the bathroom, but turned down the wrong hallway (on purpose) and headed towards the doctor's room. The TARDIS must've figured out her plan because the doctor's room wasn't where it normally was. 

"Look, I know he's upset but I just want to talk to him." Amy whispered. The TARDIS shuddered in response. "What? He's my best friend!" She whispered back. Amy tried another door and she found the doctor still in bed.

"Amy?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry, just me." Amy said. "But I don't want Rory or River knowing I'm in here. They think I'm using the bathroom. I just wanted to see if you were ok." 

"I'm fine now I think. Sorry for loosing it earlier. I just couldn't take it." The Doctor sniffed. 

"It's ok. You shouldn't bottle it up all the time. It's not good for you."

Amy sat next to the doctor and put an arm around him.

"It's really ok. Now do you need more sleep or are you ready to go somewhere?"

"I want to go somewhere." The grinned.

"Course you do. Come on."

\-----

"Look who I found!" Amy called. Rory and River looked up from reading and saw the doctor. His face was still red and his eyes were still puffy but they could tell he seemed a lot better.

"Found? Or dragged out of bed?" River asked. 

"Dragged out of bed," Amy said. "Never mind that. We're going somewhere."

"Alternate universes! Who's with me?" The Doctor grinned. 

\----

They went to an alternate universe where Rory and Amy were famous. Amy was an actress and Rory was one of the best doctor's in the country.

"So where should we start?" The Doctor asked. 

"I want to check out the shop with my face on the door."

Amy ran towards the shop and Rory followed. Everything was fine until he saw a picture of Rose on a poster. She was an actress who had starred in lots of popular films.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" River asked. 

"Rose."

River turned and saw the poster. The Doctor felt fresh tears in his eyes and blinked. He knew he'd have to run back to the TARDIS now or he'd lose it in public. He couldn't lose it in front of River- he wouldn't be able to look himself in the eye ever again. 

"Sorry... I'll be right back." The doctor said. He ran into the TARDIS and slammed the door shut.

"Oh doctor," River sighed. She sighed - she could hear his sobs through the thin walls of the TARDIS. 

\------

River ran into the shop Amy was in and grabbed her by the arm.

"What?" Amy asked.

"The Doctor. He just lost it again."

"Oh doctor. Alright, I'm coming." 

\--------

Amy ran into the TARDIS. The Doctor was on his hammock he used for tinkering under the TARDIS. He was sobbing and he was curled up in a tight ball.

"Doctor?" Amy called. She ran down to help him.

"Amy! You're supposed to be out there-" he sniffed. 

"Supposed to be but I'm not am I? Don't worry, I'm here. I'm fine." Amy rubbed his back until his sobs faded into light sniffles.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor gasped. "I keep losing it in front of you and Rory and I almost just lost it in front of River too. I could never look myself in the eye again if I lost it in front of her. I just couldn't. I shouldn't even be crying in front of you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're upset. That's what's wrong with you. And it's ok. It's normal." Amy said calmly.

"Not for me! I haven't cried or needed to cry since I was a little kid!"

At this the doctor started sobbing again. 

"Oh shh..." Amy rubbed his back. 

"I'm such a child!" The Doctor sobbed. Then he got up and ran into one of the hallways. 

"Doctor!" Amy called, but it was no use. The Doctor was long gone. Amy ran outside to tell River.


	4. Chapter 4

"River!" Amy called. She ran outside to find River but she was gone.

"Great," Amy sighed. She ran back to the shop where she found Rory and River looking at some magazines of Amy.

"You're like a celebrity Amy!" Rory exclaimed. "Check it out- you're on the front cover of everything!" 

"Rory forget about- wait really?" Amy grabbed the magazine Rory was holding. Everybody was talking about her and all the articles were about her! If there wasn't one completely about her she was at least mentioned once or twice. It was like she was the queen of the universe! If Amy weren't so worried about the Doctor, she would say this was definitely the best place they'd been to so far. She was a celebrity here.

"Wow, this is amaz- no, stop it Amy! Stop getting distracted! Bad Amy!" Amy told herself. "River, the doctor's missing. I tried to talk to him but he just ran off in the TARDIS and I can't find him."

"Oh doctor," River sighed. "Alright I'm coming." 

The three ran back to the TARDIS. 

\---------

Rory looked for the doctor in the main hallways while Amy and River searched the extra rooms. 

Only River noticed him hiding in the main control room.

"Sweetie, you can come out now." River whispered. 

"No I can't. I never can. I'm an embarrassment." The Doctor sniffed. 

"Doctor come out." River said.

"Ha, you're funny! See ya!" The Doctor ran out of the room. River rolled her eyes and followed him.

The Doctor had started crying again as he ran. Here he was, running from his friends. He was such a baby that he couldn't even talk to them properly. Why didn't he just tell them what was wrong? The Doctor stumbled on his old room and collapsed on the bed. 

\----------

"Doctor?" 

The doctor's head shot up at the voice. It was little Amelia Pond, when she was seven. He didn't know how long he had been crying. All he knew was he had cried himself asleep. He hated crying in front of Amy, no matter what age she was. He hadn't even considered that this was a dream.

"What's wrong?" Amelia said. 

"I had a nightmare. You and Rory died. At one point Rory came back as a Roman soldier but then this time you both didn't."

"Why does that bother you so much? I'm just one person. I'm just a little kid." Amelia said.

"You're my best friend. That's why it bothers me."

"I am?"

"Of course you are! You were the first face this face saw."

In reality, the Doctor just dreaming and Amy was close to finding his hiding spot. She was in the library and she only wanted the light switch, but ended up pulling a completely unrelated switch next to it. The switch that would let her find the doctor. It was as if the TARDIS wanted her to find him. A door swung open behind one of the bookshelves and Amy walked in. She found the doctor asleep on an old bed. The comforter had a bunch of old Gallifreyan symbols on it so she assumed it was the doctor's old room. He kept rolling over and changing positions in his sleep and Amy knew he was having a nightmare.

"It's ok. I'm here, I'm safe." Amy said. I'm fine." She whispered. At this the doctor stopped moving around so much. He was still breathing heavily so Amy held his hand until his breathing completely evened out. Then she went to go find River and Rory to tell them not to bother him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had fallen asleep again after Amy left. He woke up a few hours later to find River sitting in a chair next to him reading.

"River, what are you doing in here?" The Doctor wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "I thought I told Amy to not let anyone in here."

"Just checking on you dear," River sighed. "You've been very emotional today."

"I don't know why. It was just a nightmare, I have them every night! One minute I'm fine and then I'm bursting into tears!" 

The Doctor threw his pillow across the room and it knocked over a bookshelf. The Doctor jumped back further on the bed so it wouldn't fall on him and it ended up falling just feet before River. 

"Sorry." The Doctor gulped. 'Good job doctor, way to almost kill your wife.' He thought. He felt tears streaming down his face and he ran out of the room.

"Doctor come back here!" River ran after him.

\-----

The Doctor ran to another one of his rooms and begged in his head the TARDIS didn't lead anyone here. He wrapped himself in his blankets on his bed and tried to sleep. 

Just before he fell into a deep sleep, he suddenly knew why he was so emotional- it was Rose's birthday.


End file.
